sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lies of Life, the Rise of Ama'cee Merath
The Lies of my Life run deep... May the shadows protect and hide me... May Passion ever serve me.... May my eyes glow ever whiter.... -The Mantra of Ama'cee Merath, princess of the Imperium- No Life, No Fears of Death... Ama'cee Merath was created by the force powers of the traitor Morgaana Merath and the traitor "she who must not be named". or so she thought.... what had infact happend was this, in the highest moment of the ritual that created her, Morgaana reched out with the force and stole some of Emperor Willerick's force essence to create her child, poisoning herself in the process. As a child of the force, a Force spawn, she took her power only from one source... passion, and Love. With out her love she was weak but soon her love would grow and so would her strength and power. "Through Passion, I gain strength" she was hiden from the world so no one would learn of her true parentage, Morgaana had plans to grow her into a strong enough sith to take the thrown from anyone who possesed it. Life away from home Ama'cee was sent by her mother Morgaana to her most trusted friend Aly'cee a member of Imperial Inteligence. she was kept hiden as she trained and grew. once she was strong enough to return to Morgaana she did so, but not before murdering all the members of Imperial Intelligence that had once protected her, she was a true Imperium member and she knew in her heart that the old ways must die.... A Mother's Love once she had returned home, she was once again finding herself out of sight alot. Morgaana sent her on secret missions to assassinate men and women and create secret aliances for Morgaana. However ama'cee also worked for herslef to find away to kill her mother, or at least get her out of the picture. Finally she got her wish, Morgaana tried to flee the Imperium and join the Dread Masters, she was captured but was able to escpae, Ama'cee watched her mother closely from the shadows. morgaana soon died from the poison she had ingested when creating her child. Rise Through The Imperium when Morgaana had died and "she who must not be named" had fled the Imperium it was discovered by our great Emperor Willerick that Morgaana had used his essance to make Ama'cee therefore he was her father. She was instantly protected and seltered by the Emperor, she was named "Princess Ama'cee Merath". She was made second in line for the thrown. Once all this had happend she final found a reason to Love. The Reason To Love His name is Lykaas... In her eyes he is perfect even with his... raging anger, whom is now named Abaddon, he is tall, strong, and loving... he is caring and hugs her with all his love. Although her father, the emperor, had constantly reminded her of her duty to wed for the Imperium not for love... she would and will marry this man.... The Future Power Although Ama'cee does not yet know what is to happen to her in her life to come, she does know one thing.... nothing will stand in her way... for the Lies run deep in her, like slashes of a blade... her passion runs deeper though and she will have what she wants no matter what stands in her way.... Peace is a lie there is only Passion, Through Passion, i gain strength, Through Strength, i gain power Through Power, I gain victory Through victory, my chains are broken -the sith code- May the shadows Protect and Hide me.... May Passion ever Serve Me... May my eyes Glow ever whiter... I am Ama'cee, Lightning runs through my viens... I am Ama'cee, i have no Life... I am Ama'cee, I fear No Death.... I am Ama'cee.... Category:Inactive Personnel